Coral Cascade
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: The story of Esteban, Luisa and Francisco's day trip to the coral cascade in Cordoba as mentioned in 'Blockheads.'


Before leaving for a one day trip to Cordoba, Luisa's instinct had been to worry about how her granddaughters and friends would fare in their absence. The same could be said for Elena's cousin Esteban, but in an entirely different way.

"I hope they do not get into trouble when we are gone." Esteban grumbled, and crossed his arms, as the royal carriage pulled away from the palace.

"You shouldn't worry, Esteban. I'm sure they will have a wonderful time at the beach." Luisa assured him.

"Without getting into trouble." Francisco added, to complement his wife's response and address Esteban's worries. The answer was to Esteban's satisfaction, since his arms relaxed and he looked out the carriage window, watching the scenery go by. His mind distracted by other things.

Arriving in Cordoba after a few short hours of travel, the coachman opened the door to the carriage to allow Luisa, Francisco and Esteban to step out.

Once out of the carriage, Esteban stretched his tired arms and said loudly, "Ah! It is good to finally stretch my legs after a long trip."

"I'm glad it didn't take as long as I expected, it means we have even more time to enjoying seeing the coral cascade." Luisa remarked, happy that the three of them had longer than she thought to enjoy the sights.

"Yes, but we shouldn't spend _too_ much at the cascade. I have heard many good things about the local wine, that I am eager to try." Esteban tried to downplay how much time they had on their hands for his own personal reasons. Making it seem like the man was more interested in local delicacies than the wonders of nature.

"Shall we go?" Francisco piped up, picnic basket in hand and ready to head over to the cascade.

"Yes, let's." Esteban agreed, with a smile.

Guided by a walking trail, the three strolled through a deep jungle. The thick canopy of trees providing them with shade as they traversed through it.

Though Luisa and Francisco enjoyed each other's company and listening to the chatter of parrots in the trees, Esteban was doing anything _but_ strolling. Instead, he walked ahead of the two. Marching at his own pace, so the walk would be over soon and he could rest his aching feet.

"Slow down, Esteban!" Luisa put a hand around her mouth, so Esteban would hear her. At the pace he was going, she was afraid he might not hear her at all.

"Yes, Abuela!" Esteban called out to her and turned around, walking closer to Luisa so it wouldn't happen again. Seeing the opportunity, Luisa slipped her arm around Esteban elbow, so he could escort her like a gentleman. And to keep him at arm's length so she could actually spend time with her grandson.

"That reminds me of when you were little. When you used to run ahead and chase the birds. Do you remember that, Esteban?" Luisa asked, reminiscing on old times when she and Francisco used to take young Esteban out for walks.

"Yes, I remember… How soon until we arrive, Abuelo?" Esteban smiled nervously and tried to change the subject. The thought of happy times he once had with his grandparents, making him uncomfortable.

"We should be there soon."

"And you _still_ remind me of when you were a little boy." Luisa teased Esteban, making him squirm away from her arm in embarrassment.

"Ah, look! We have found it!" Esteban announced, once they had arrived at the coral cascade situated at the bottom of the trail.

The cascade had a stream of water, sloping down a series of rock steps. True to its name, small reefs of coral lay in the shallow yet clear pool of water.

Stepping near the edge of the pool to get a close look at the coral. Esteban exclaimed, in awe of the underwater structures, "It looks stunning!"

"And such beautiful colours." Luisa remarked, when she saw a cluster of bright orange coral.

After being captivated by the charm of the coral cascade, Luisa, Francisco and Esteban enjoyed a delicious lunch at the foot of the cascade. Where Francisco regaled Esteban with stories of places he visited in his youth and Luisa recalled good times they had with Esteban.

Once they had returned to the carriage, Esteban let himself in, exhausted from the effort of marching ahead.

"Esteban, I thought you wanted to visit the town." Francisco enquired, when he saw Esteban slouched on the carriage seat. A change from the usually upright posture, Esteban maintained.

"Another time, perhaps? We don't want to be running late. Elena will be wondering where we are." Esteban made an excuse, so they could return home and he could get some rest. But before they could ever make it to Avalor, the tiring nature of the walk eventually took its toll on Esteban, and he fell asleep with his head leaning against the window. Reminding Luisa and Francisco of old times with their grandson when he was young.

* * *

 **I don't know what a coral cascade is supposed to look like, but when I heard those words in 'Blockheads' I knew I wanted to give it my best shot and write about Esteban's trip with his grandparents.**


End file.
